Screening panel system for ore screening decks that is now widely used by the mining industry, replaced the earlier screening cloths and large wire screening frames. These screening panels are known to be either of Rubber or Polyurethane with steel reinforcements. It is also known that such panels are manufactured by hot vulcanized method or casting. The panels are adapted to be secured with the support frame of the screen machine by bolting. The panels may also be secured to the frame with an alternate method using a pin and separate lug arrangement.
The screen panels known in the art, as described aforesaid, suffer from the vital disadvantage of degradation of screening efficiency, due to low open area compared to the conventional screen desks. Of course, clogging of screen panels and absence of substantial flexibility are the other deficiencies, which are frequently encountered in the field. Research is on in this area for a considerably long period of time to substantially increase the screening efficiency, simultaneously ensuring prevention of clogging and substantial flexibility for continuous screening. However, significant breakthrough in that perspective is yet to be achieved.
Accordingly there was a long felt need to design screen panels for its application in mining and quarrying industries, which have substantially increased screening efficiency and which simultaneously ensure prevention of clogging and substantial flexibility for continuous screening.
The present invention meets the aforesaid long felt need.
All through out the specification including the claims, the words “screen panel”, “screen deck” “mining”, “quarrying”, “mineral”, “ores”, “ reinforcement”, “support”, “walls”, “button”, “sleeve”, “screening device”, “screening deck”, are to be interpreted in the broadest sense of the respective terms and includes all similar items in the field known by other terms, as may be clear to persons skilled in the art. Restriction/limitation, if any, referred to in the specification, is solely by way of example and understanding the present invention.